watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
W4TCHED
W4TCHED is the 9th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot Peeping Toms Sitara calls Marcus to come to a seafood restaurant in Sausalito where the whole gang is waiting for him. As Marcus arrives, Miranda Comay sends him the message "You're being followed. A friend of mine is giving this to you at a great risk. Watch your backs. There's a target on you." Josh pulls up photos on his computer taken by the spy, then alerts the group someone is watching them. Afterwards, Marcus goes outside to find whoever is spying on them to find a furtive truck nearby. He finds that there are guys operating the hack from inside a van, and the van is collecting data on them and Wrench. Marcus discovers that the FBI is behind this. After Marcus obtains all the data from the FBI and escapes the heat, Wrench calls him to warn him not to communicate through the DedSec channel, insisting they meet at a coffee shop in San Francisco in person, as the FBI can tap into their network. Café Culture Marcus and Wrench rendezvous at the coffee shop, where Wrench gives Marcus information about the FBI's main office in Dellums Towers in Oakland, and his worries of them and their repugnance of hackers. He also discloses his untrustworthy views on T-Bone, insisting he had made a deal with the FBI. Instead, Marcus dismisses that idea and plans to pick up Miranda via the Driver SF app she frequently uses. Cabbie For Hire Marcus picks up Miranda and she is rather surprised. Miranda informs him that the FBI is going hard after hackers in an attempt to obtain all the from them. While Marcus is rather ignorant of her remarks, she clarifies that this is a serious manner. After dropping him off, she apprises that he must use the "Moscow rules", using a payphone identifying as "Fred", to deliver messages. Dellums Towers Marcus heads to Oakland and follows her orders. After now being allowed access, Marcus goes into the FBI building and plants a transceiver on an antenna on the building's roof. After doing so, he proceeds to the FBI's main server room and downloads the spy's data, while evading the FBI officers. While doing so, he happens to be discovered, but manages to escape the building from the FBI, leaving the DedSec mark on the FBI's televisions. Wrench in the Works Marcus calls Wrench to inform him on his findings, but Wrench informs him that he found a frequency of the location of the spy. But when Marcus heads to a nearby antenna to plant another transceiver, Wrench goes dark and his phone call goes off with the FBI detaining him. After planting the transceiver Josh informs him of Wrench's location, revealing it is a small bunker near the 16th Street Station. Wrench is seen without his mask sitting in a chair being lectured by Carlos Fuentes, a FBI special agent. Moments later, Dušan Nemec walks in, dismissing Carlos. Dušan asks Wrench about Marcus and DedSec, but he is silent. Dušan eventually lets him go, warning him that he must tell DedSec that the FBI are after them. While Wrench approaches his mask, he refuses to let him have it, insisting the world should let him see who he really is. After the incident, Marcus calls Wrench about his mask. Wrench advises Marcus has better things to do than retrieving his mask, but he refuses to listen. Marcus heads to 16th Street Station to get back the mask and download the FBI's data. Afterwards, Marcus returns Wrench's stuff to him and he puts back on his mask. DedSec later releases a propaganda video exposing the FBI, and the mission ends. Chapters Peeping Toms * Objective: Meet DedSec at the Thalassa Bar; Locate who's spying on DedSec; Download data from the spy; Abandon the van * Brief: Sometimes, you have to cut loose, and DedSec needs some R&R. Café Culture * Objective: Meet Wrench in the café * Brief: Wrench has a favorite café? Guess it's a good time to meet him there and formulate a plan. Cabbie for Hire * Objective: Select "Cabbie for Hire" in the Driver SF App.; Aquire this vehicle to pick up Miranda; Pick up Miranda; Drive Miranda to her mother's house * Brief: Marcus needs some time away from prying eyes to talk to Miranda. He decides to take her for a pleasant drive. Dellums Towers * Objective: Gain access to Dellums Towers; Investigate the FBI (Reach the FBI floor, Plant a transciever on the antenna, Download spying post data from FBI server); Leave the FBI building * Brief: DedSec wants to learn about FBI surveillance starting with the HQ in Dellums Towers, so reach the mysterious contact using a pay phone. Wrench in the Works * Obective: Reach the antenna; Plant a transceiver on the antenna; Infiltrate the FBI hideout (Retrieve Wrench's mask, Download the FBI data); Leave the FBI Hideout; Return mask to Wrench * Brief: DedSec is on the trail of the not-so-secret FBI surveillance center by using radio triangulation. You and Wrench are all about disrupting FBI activities. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are three audio files, one text message and three e-mails wich can be found during the mission. The audio files are all located on the FBI floor of the Dellum Towers, in three separate FBI servers, in three different rooms. The text message is obtained by hacking an FBI agent in 16th Street Station. The e-mail locations are: * E-mail #1 is carried by a person on the FBI floor in the meeting room. * E-mail #2 is found on a laptop on the FBI floor. * E-mail #3 is found on a laptop at 16th Street Station, in the main hall. The Man in the Mask #1 "The suspect is remarkable in that he wears a mask at all times. The mask prevents our facial recognition software from determining his identity. We have also run several vocal passes, the results are indeterminet as to region and upbringing. His work is that of a high-level, albeit self-taught, hacker whose calling card often involves crude jokes left encoded into his target's core program." The Man in the Mask #2 "Previous to his DedSec involvement, the subject known as Wrench mostly pursued cyber-attacks of dubious humoristic value. Changing website text to scatological verbiage, often using bathroom humor. This sort of adolescent acting-out has transformed as he has become more deeply involved in DedSec. He now operates within a team, generally pursuing either corporate or political targets. The subject is considered dangerous." The Man in the Mask #3 "As for DedSec member Wrench. Surveillance indicates that he is awkward around the opposite sex and uses his mask as a deflecting device. A psych analysis postulates a disrupted childhood along with possible debilitating shyness. Subject copes with this using a mask which he has programmed to reflect his emotions as a sort of electronic billboard. Within the world in which the subject operates, this solution is considered ingenious." Intercepted Text #1 "Keep track of that mask." "Mask?" "We can use it for barter. It's like a totem to that guy." "Oh, that. Got it. Sure" E-mail #1 To: P. Steiniz, District Chief From: CA Brennan "I agree that Brad's analyses have become pretty erratic. I mean, what's up with all the UFO stuff? (although his logic connecting Area 51 to JFK's assassination is quite persuasive). Let's see what else he has before writing an official reprimand." E-mail #2 To: SP. AGENT SAMUELS From: Agent D. Debenow "Suspects assembled for party at bar in Sausalito. Visual surv. only. All principal players present.They appeared to receive a tip-off and target known as Retr0 came in pursuit. Lost pursuer and returned uncompromised." E-mail #3 To: All Agents From: Chief Steinitz "Co-opt, Corrupt, Infiltrate, Pressure. That is, we buy them off, extort them, plant moles or threaten. Their expertise is beyond ours, anything is justified to obtain their tools for our side and stop their own efforts. Details in forthcoming document." Bonus Rewards * Button-Up Shirt Landscaper * T-shirt FedSec Trivia *The name of the final chapter of this mission, "Wrench in the Works", could be a reference to the 11th story mission in the first Watch Dogs, which is entitled "A Wrench in the Works". *The song that Sitara sings in the intro cutscene is Miss Me Blind by Culture Club. The song can be heard on Bay City Pop KBY-FM. *This mission is the only point of the game where Wrench's face is exposed. *Based on what camera Marcus is using at the end of Wrench’s interrogation, Dusan will have a different way of showing his awareness of Marcus’s “presence”. If it’s the overhead camera, Dusan will turn back and perform the “finger-gun” hand sign at the camera. If it’s the camera in front of Wrench, Dusan will slightly crouch and wave at the camera. If it’s the camera to Wrench’s left, Dusan will sit down on the cinderblocks next to it and say “What am I gonna do with you Marcus? What am I gonna do with you?” while leering at the camera. Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2